


日有所思

by RiverFragrance



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance
Summary: 汤薰。内海嫁给了国民情人巨星先生？
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Kudos: 1





	日有所思

**Author's Note:**

> 今天跟某太太聊天，太太表示她想看汤川和某位样子相似性格不同的巨星同框，当然她指的同框是很规矩的“他来看我演唱会”式的同框，然而最近脑洞大得可怕的我就在那一瞬间产生了一个诡异的构思，于是便趁势写了这篇文。
> 
> 重要的话说三遍  
> 本文纯属虚构，请勿联想真人！  
> 本文纯属虚构，请勿联想真人！  
> 本文纯属虚构，请勿联想真人！

内海薰结婚了，这个消息汤川学是从电视上看到的。短短一条婚讯造成了大范围的冲击，只因为她结婚的对象是那位家喻户晓的巨星先生。

那是一个普普通通的工作日下午，汤川跟往常一样与学生们在第十三研究室进行实验。忽然，某个学生的手机陆陆续续传出震动提示音。

“下次做实验之前记得先将手机调为静音。”伏身在电脑前输入数据的汤川头也不抬地说到。

他的提醒意外地没有得到任何回应。

汤川站直身子，只见那个收到短信的女学生双手颤抖着、一脸不可置信地盯着手机，结结巴巴了半天：“他......他......不可能，他.......”

猛然一转头，那个女学生瞄到角落里的电视机。在栗林的呼喊中，她三步并作两步地飞奔至电视机前，拿起遥控器打开电视，除了东京电视台以外几乎每个频道都在插播着这样一条新闻——

“巨星先生下午通过事务所向各大媒体发布亲笔信，宣布结婚的消息。据了解他的结婚对象是一名秘密交往的普通女子，两人今早在东京都内某役所递交了入籍申请。巨星先生在亲笔信中表示他们通过工作认识，经过一段时间从好友发展为恋人最终修成正果。由于对方是圈外人士，巨星先生及其事务所恳求媒体与公众给予女方一定的私人空间，而他本人也会在婚后一如既往地努力工作，为观众和粉丝呈现更多更好的音乐影视作品，以报答各方的支持和关爱。”

“我不支持！我反对！我反对！我也是普通女子，他怎么就不娶我呢？”饱受打击的女学生哭喊道。

汤川瞥了一眼电视，他当然知道新闻说的人是谁。虽然汤川本人并不关注艺能界动态，但是几乎每个新学年都会有学生跑来告诉他他长得和那位巨星有多么多么像，几乎每隔几年都有新入职的同事旁敲侧击地问他和那位巨星有否亲戚关系，这么些年的耳濡目染下来，他想不记得这个名字也难。汤川瞄了瞄仍然沉浸在悲痛中的女学生，难不成这个学生当初报考物理专业就是为了自己这张酷似她偶像的脸？

“好了，把电视关掉，实验继续。”汤川冷冷地说。

没有一个人响应。栗林和其他一众学生虽然没有那位女学生表现的那么疯狂，但他们不约而同地紧紧盯着电视，大家的脸上纷纷流露出不可置信的八卦神情。

难道这位巨星的国民度真的那么高？

“最新消息，明天出版的《文某周刊》今日独家拍摄到巨星先生和新婚妻子前往区役所的照片，周刊的社交账号刚刚上传了其中一张照片，照片中可以看出巨星先生与妻子十指紧扣，两人脸上洋溢出愉悦的神情。”

一张巨大而模糊的照片占据整个电视屏幕。

“这样模糊怎么就能看出愉悦的神情呢？”

“对啊，女生的脸侧到一边还打了码，看不清到底长什么样。”

“你明天买本杂志看看不就知道咯。”

“杂志也不会登正面照呀，毕竟对方是素人，受《个人信息保护法》保护。结婚报告里都说了希望给女方私人空间，那就说明了当事人和事务所绝对不会同意媒体刊登清晰照片。”

“唉，不看也好，省得心酸。”

……

学生们的讨论仍在继续，汤川却无心干预。他一动不动地瞪着电视上那张照片，虽然照片上的女性把脸侧向男方胸前，额上的细发遮住了眉眼，但汤川认出了她戴的浅灰色羊毛围巾，那是他和内海去长野查案时因为气温突然下降一起到专卖店购买的，他有一条同款的深灰色。内海极爱这条围巾，说是看着显气质又耐脏，不管是出外勤还是平日休闲都很好配衣服。相片上围巾尾端的穗子被改装过，那是因为此前内海出任务时不小心刮坏围巾尾部，汤川把西装拿去熟识的裁缝处修改时特地捎上那条围巾，请裁缝将它一并修好，因此他肯定那条围巾的样式是独一无二的。

“既然大家都没有心思做实验，那么研究室放假半天，大家记录好数据后就可以离开了。”汤川机械地说到。

没有理会身后栗林和学生们的诧异，汤川握着手机走到理工学部大楼前，坐在长椅上拨打了那个熟悉的号码。出乎意料地，电话很快被接通。

“你好？”

“哪位？”

“请问是汤川老师吗？”

汤川艰难地发出声音，“内海……”他不知道该怎么样问出口。

像是感知到汤川的问题，内海甜甜笑了笑，“老师肯定是看到电视了吧，没错，那是我，我结婚了。”

一阵寒风吹过，吹得汤川遍体生凉。

“大明星果真是大排场，那么大的餐厅就只有咱们这些人。”草薙开玩笑地说着。

“只是不想被人打扰，扫了大家的兴而已。”巨星先生淡淡地说到。

今天巨星先生特意包下一家餐厅宴请内海的至交，因为没有打算大办婚礼，所以他希望利用这个机会认识一下太太的朋友圈。对于汤川而言，这可谓是一场鸿门宴，但是他没有理由不去。

第一次近距离见到大明星，大伙儿都有些紧张。不愧是在娱乐圈摸爬滚打多年的人物，八面玲珑的巨星先生很快便以其高超的社交手段和大家打成一片，几杯下肚后，兴致高昂的草薙甚至还和他勾肩搭背互相飚起黄段子。

“汤川，别看你跟人家长得像，人家可比你有趣多了，怪不得能够娶到我们的警花。”草薙若有似无地刺了汤川一句。

“我刚刚就已经想说汤川老师和我长得好像。不过也许是因为职业不同着装风格不同，所以气质上还是有区别的。薰，你说呢？”巨星先生笑着望向内海。

“人家可比你靠谱绅士多了。”内海低眉回到。

“要是我真的那么绅士，你又怎么会喜欢上我呢？”

城之内嗅到了八卦的味道，“哦？介意说一下你们怎么认识的吗？”

巨星先生眼珠一转，严肃地思考了一会儿，“照理说我是应该请你们签一份涉密协议，保证不将我的话外传，但考虑到在座都是内子的至交，我选择相信大家。我和薰是在演唱会后台认识的，她当时尖叫着冲向一丝不挂的我。”

这个八卦太劲爆了！众人瞬间屏住了呼吸。

“喂喂喂！你不要这样误导大家好不好！”内海涨红了脸，“事实才不是这样的！”

“那你来告诉大家事实？”巨星先生似笑非笑。

“上次我得到线报，说我盯了好久的那个嫌疑人会在他的演唱会上出现。就是那个连环盗窃案，草薙前辈你也知道的。但是因为证据不足，所以厅里没有派资源去跟，于是我就私底下去查。结果演唱会结束后犯人溜进后台就消失了，我查着查着不小心摸错门，冲进了他的VIP休息室，结果正好撞上他在换衣服。我见到他那个样子就忍不住大叫，他怕我把工作人员招来所以用手捂住我的嘴，于是我们就认识了……”内海越说越不好意思。

“我不是怕你把工作人员招来，而是你尖叫的声音实在太高昂了，为了我的耳膜着想，我不得不这样做。”

“那是因为那个画面视觉冲击力实在太大了嘛！”

“我当时是在换衣服啊太太！”

“但换衣服也不至于……。”

“……那是我开演唱会的习惯。”

听着两人的斗嘴，汤川越发如坐针毡。他终于意识到虽然自己和眼前人长相酷似，然而性格却是南辕北辙，也许正是因为这样，内海最终选择了那个人，他的热情与爽朗是自己永远都没有办法复制的。

也许是时候，自己该放下那双还没来得及伸出去的手。

窗外鹅毛大雪飘洒不停，汤川利用手机查看最新的天气预报，无奈地摇摇头。

“回东京的路都被冰雪所覆盖，这场雪一时半会儿还停不了，估计今晚是赶不回去了。”

“那没办法，看来我们只能等雪小一点再走去附近的酒店订两间房，待到了明天再回东京。”内海撇撇嘴，为两人又叫了两瓶啤酒。

本想赶在风雪到来前从位于琦玉山区的帝都大学第三实验场返回东京，没想到风雪比预报来得更早，内海的车在半路上因为天气原因抛锚了，她和汤川不得不步行至附近一家小酒馆暂避。

“你确定明天能够在这里找到修车的地方？”汤川挑挑眉。

“明天我可以找人来接咱们呀。”内海扬了扬手中的电话。

“对不起，我忘记了。”汤川黯然地喝了一口酒，“话说回来，你现在还好吗？”这是他目前最关心的事情。

“现在？”内海想了想，明白他是在问自己婚后的生活，“我很好啊，他亲自出面跟高层沟通过，厅里允许我保密婚姻状态，沿用内海薰的名字继续工作。因为他本身也是个大忙人，所以也不需要我一天到晚在家，基本上结婚后变化不是特别大。”

汤川静静看着她，“你还是变了。”

内海一时不知该如何回答，只有靠喝酒掩饰尴尬。

桌上的啤酒瓶越来越多，趁着内海喝得醉眼迷蒙，汤川做了一件他认为不够君子的事情——他问出了那个在意的问题。

“内海，你为什么会爱上一个艺人？你不觉得他不能给你安全感吗？为什么你宁愿承受来自公众的压力也要非嫁给他不可？”

内海隔着金黄色的酒瓶望着那张越发模糊的脸庞，眼神有些涣散地说：“因为，我很久很久以前，就希望，有这样一张脸，在我面前，说爱我，我等了好久好久。”

汤川情难自禁地呢喃道：“我也爱你。”

声音虽小，可是内海捕捉到了，她醉意甚浓地指着汤川，“你是阿……雅君，你不是汤川老师，汤川老师是绝对绝对绝对不可能说出这样的话。”

“不可能？”汤川苦笑着。

“不可能。雅君，我告诉你，我知道，我知道你爱过很多人，但是至少你现在爱的，是我。而汤川老师，他爱的永远永远只有物理，只有物理，只有物……”最后一个音节随着内海醉倒在桌上悄然停止。

汤川看着在桌上熟睡的佳人，他想告诉她没有什么是不可能，他想告诉她她的爱并不是一条单行线，他想告诉她……他什么都不能告诉她，道德感和原则让他不得不约束自己的情感。

终究太晚了吧？

至少，她得到了一个好归宿。

长长叹了口气，汤川脱下风衣搭在她的身上，此时忽如其来一阵天旋地转。

是地震了吗？

……

眩晕感渐渐平息，汤川睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在东京家中的沙发上，枕在头下的手机正震动个不停。

“（From 内海薰）汤川老师，我今天买的专辑是不是夹到红酒袋里了？我这边怎么找也找不到 >_< ”

怎么一回事？汤川看着内海发给他的短信，视线慢慢转移到正在播放着DVD的电视上，意识逐步回笼。

今天下午内海去第十三研究室找他，还带来了一瓶作为破案谢礼的红酒。晚上回到家里，汤川打开袋子将红酒放进酒柜时，发现酒瓶下面居然还有一盒音乐专辑。送酒常有，送专辑这可是新鲜事，汤川饶有兴致地拆开了包装。

专辑里除了一张音乐CD还有两张演唱会精选DVD。粗略扫了一下目录，汤川可以肯定这绝对是内海不小心错放到袋子里的，因为这正是她前阵时间念念叨叨的歌手所出的专辑。看着手里的碟片，汤川难得地对此类玩意生出好奇，他将DVD塞到播放器里，坐到电视机前看了起来。

也许是因为今天工作实在太累，也许是因为这种音乐实在不对他的胃口，半躺在沙发上的汤川伴随着节拍身子慢慢往下滑，渐渐坠入了梦乡。

那真是一个诡异的梦。回想起梦里的一切，再看了眼电视上的巨星先生一边泼水一边唱着色气满满的歌，汤川不禁心有余悸。

刚把将DVD收回到盒子里，电话又一次响起。

“汤川老师，你终于接了电话啦？我买红酒的时候顺便去买了之前一直想要专辑，结果从帝都出来后专辑不见了，我沿路找了一遍又把包包翻了一次又一次，结果还是找不到，我打电话去研究室，栗林先生说研究室里没看见有，我想来想去就只可能放到纸袋里连红酒一道给了你……”甫接通了电话，那头的内海便连珠带炮说个不停。

“你的专辑在我这里。”汤川慢条斯理的说道。

“哦。”被中途打断说话的内海呆呆应着，“那就先麻烦老师帮我收着，我过几天去帝都找您拿。没什么事了，老师再见。”

“你没有事，可是我有事找你。”汤川深呼吸一口气。

“老师找我有什么事？”

“我爱你，内海薰，让我们成为一家人吧。”

汤川终于赶在错过前把话说了出口。

汤川说完这句话后，内海是怎么样的反应呢？那又是另外一个颇为有趣的故事。不过结果总是圆满的，两个月后，他们申请入籍结婚。

“薰，答应我，从今以后只喜欢我一个，可以吗？”正式结为夫妻后，准教授鼓起勇气在妻子耳畔悄悄说到。

“我喜欢的，从来就只有你一个呀。”准教授太太眯起一双猫眼，以同样轻柔的语气笑答。

物理学家眼中闪过一丝精光。

第二天一早，当汤川起床的时候，家里只剩下他一个人，客厅的饭桌上留了这样一张字条：

亲爱的汤川老师，

此喜欢非彼喜欢，请尊重我的爱好和隐私，以后不要再趁我熟睡的时候上网取消我歌友会的会籍！为了重新缴纳会费以及补偿我的心灵创伤，你下个月的零用钱减半，我现在出去购物疗伤，特此告知。

汤川薰

物理学家默念着字条，当读到最后署名的时候，苦恼的他长长舒了一口气，幸福地笑了出声。


End file.
